Fears and Phobias
by Vakhi201
Summary: In this story, Hermione and Harry will have various fears and phobias and be placed in different situations. Some romance, death, comfort, fluff, and all that other good stuff that others post on here. Ideas are welcome. Work in progress at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story for Harry and Hermione lovers out there who think that they make the best couple in the book. Please read and review.

Feel free leave constructive critisism in the comments and ideas for fears and phobias to write about in the future.

I don't Harry potter or anything in the story other than the plot. Anyway on with the story.

Hermione and Harry were in class together when it started to rain. It was only a light drizzle at the time though started to get heavier by the second. Hermione was always frightened by thunderstorms and enjoyed just watching them. Thunderstorms are a whole different story though. She has always been afraid of them and the fear got worse when she turned 14; Hermione was caught in one and was rooted to the spot in fear. The only people to know about this fear of hers were her best friend Harry Potter, her parents, their head of house and transfiguration teacher McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore. In all of the years that she was at the school, it had never stormed during class.

She never told Ron because he has made fun of her for having other such childish fears that he grew out of. Harry had scolded and had a rather nice talk to him about it. Harry on the other hand was rather calmed by them. 'I always love a thunderstorm when it hits. The thunder is the best part of it when it goes BOOM!' Harry thought to himself.

Out of the blue there was a massive crack of thunder in the distance and Hermione jumped off her seat a little. Ginny didn't notice but Harry always knew what was going to happen. 'It's only a matter of time she comes to me or Ginny for the comfort that she needs at the moment' Harry thought to himself while asking the DADA teacher to move next to Hermione.

"Harry, why would you need to move next to Mrs. Granger?" "I will explain later." Harry got up and went anyway to where to Hermione was sitting. He was never one for caring about school rules and disrespecting teachers. "Harry…" was all Hermione could get out before there was another crack of thunder though louder than the next one. There was a small yelp that left her mouth when she clamped her hand over it to stifle it. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he whispered gently to her ear without causing a disturbance. "The storm is coming and we are in class. I need you here. I know that I'm going to break down soon" said Hermione as she started to shake violently with fear.

"Ginny, could you take hold of Hermione's feet and start rubbing them. I read somewhere that it gets rid of stress and relaxes you" he said. The next crack of thunder was so loud that Hermione jumped up out of her seat and nearly took off running trying to hide from the storm. The next thing she knew is that she was crying loudly and that Harry was holding her close to him tightly trying to provide comfort. Ginny was rubbing her feet in a comforting matter. "Hermione, it's okay. I'm here for you. Shh the storm will be over soon" he whispered into her ear and hair. Her face was buried in his chest still sobbing uncontrollably.

"Is this why you and Hermione take off every time there is a storm?" asked Ginny. "Yes it is Gin. Could you start to massage her stomach for me?" "Yes I could" "Mione, could Gin rub your tummy?" In a barley audible whisper, "yes, please!" Ginny heard and proceeded to rub her stomach. "Why are the three of you cuddling in MY CLASS ROOM ON MY TIME WHEN YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE LEARNING?" the DADA teacher yelled at them and made Hermione burrow closer to Harry for comfort if that was possible. Harry didn't say anything though his stare said otherwise. Looking the teacher in the eye, his eyes were piercing green that bored into blue.

"Mr. Potter, I asked you a question and I expect an answer right this instant!" the teacher said rather close to Harry in the eye. He was not afraid in the least. Hermione was borrowing into Harry's shoulder further and clutching as if he would disappear. "Harry, make him go away." the brunette whimpered/whispered into his hair. "Sir, could you please get out of my face before I make you. You are a bit to close for comfort." "Fine then Mr. Potter; I want you to answer the question." Another loud crack of thunder made Hermione jump and scream for the storm to stop. Harry was just holding her for dear life for he knew if he let go she would break down completely and run in fear to who knows where.

"Mrs. Granger, if you don't stop I will send you out of the classroom and give you punishment for disturbing my class." She simply cried harder and Ginny went hug her by the front and run her hands through bushy locks. "Mr. Potter, let go of Mrs. Granger…" he was interrupted by a rather pissed off Harry. "And what would you do if I don't let go of Hermione? I have no intention of letting go," he said with a tone of defiance on his words and a hint of venom. "You will be sent to your head of house right away." The thunder had picked up in it's pace and was getting louder and louder by the minute. "HARRY!" screamed Hermione as tears made there way down her face. Ginny had turned around in her desk to wrap her arms around one of her best friends and was hugging Harry to. Ginny's head was on the left side of Hermione's head whispering words of comfort to her. "It's okay Mione; the big bad storm can't get you here. Shh." whispered to her ear. This seamed to calm the brunette a bit.

"Mrs. Granger, go outside the class now. Mr. Potter, go to your head of house now. Mrs. Weasley back to your work." Harry grumbled something incoherent but complied. Hermione clung to Harry all of the way. "We're going to our head of house Hermione," Harry whispered. Five minutes later, they were at the common room. "What are you doing back here at this hour dears?" said the painting. "We're here to see our head of house." "Okay." "Slytheren sucks!" said Harry. "Good job dears. Your head of house should be in her office."

The door opened and the two bolted in. Not even a minute later Hermione was on the couch tugging a pillow close to her chest. Harry conjured a blanket with his wand and went over to Hermione and slid in behind the poor girl and gently removed the pillow. "Come here you." She instantly took the blanket and buried her head in Harry's strong chest and cried some more and shook. Harry was on the bottom of the couch while Hermione was on top of him with her arms wrapped around him tightly as though he would vanish into thin air.

The storm was slowly dying down and the brunette fell asleep in his arms. Harry was asleep to when he woke up to a face of brown hair and the scent of raspberries and vanilla in his nostrils. 'Wow, this is nice to wake up to. I wonder who it is. Wait, its Hermione,' Harry thought to himself. The poor boy's bones were a bit sore from lying still and with a girl on top of him. The bushy haired brunette felt movement on the bottom of her and sought out to end it. "OW," yelped Harry when Hermione slapped his side. The brunette didn't here him and went back to sleep with a small smile on her face that Harry couldn't see.

It was after dinner when Hermione finally woke up. "Good evening Fuzzy." (REALLY BIG YAWN FOLLWED BY CAT STRETCH) "Hey Harry. There was a storm wasn't there?" "Yes there was. It was rather bad. The worst storm that hit in a long time. First one that hit during class for us." Hermione shuddered a little at what her teacher would say to her. Her brain was frantic in overdrive mode when her mind went blank as Harry kissed her forehead. "Your brain was in overdrive mode again and had to get you to relax your brain. Your worst fear just came to life again." Hermione had a massive blush on her face and got worse when she was worried about blushing. "Well thank you for staying with me. I really do appreciate it. And I also wanted to thank you for always being there for me no matter what. It means the world to me," Hermione said while looking him in the eyes trying to convey her confession.

"I don't know what to say Mione. I'm more than willing to be here for you when a storm strikes and always will be there for you when you need me. Whether it's for comfort or someone to talk to about your personal problems I have no problem listening to what you have to say. It's important to me what you have to say and I value your opinion. I have to thank you for showing me the amount of affection that you do towards me. No one else has done that before you other than my parents," Harry said and hugged onto her tight.

The two friends then fell into a comfortable silence that lasted a short while. The homework that the two had missed was in the world of trivial non important things. "Why don't we go down to kitchen to get something to eat?" said Harry with a rather loud grumble of his stomach. Hermione laughed and said "Okay Harry, let's go as I'm a bit hungry myself." Just then Ron walked in and looked Hermione and Harry. "Where have the two of you been off to? And our head of house would like to see the two of you after you go get some dinner," then started laughing at the fact that Hermione was afraid of thunderstorms. "Ron, shut it before I mute you." He said in between laughs "Sorry but…it's just so funny that she still has a chil…dish fear…" "_Muffliato_" said Harry and Ron quieted at once. "Mione, come with me. Just ignore him and let's go see Mrs. McGonagall."

"I can't help that I don't like thunderstorms. But yes let's go now please," Hermione said while slipping her hand into Harry's hand for comfort. 15 minutes later, the two friends were in their head's office. The two were rather anxious to hear what was going to happen to them.

'_I don't think that we'll get in that much trouble seeing as there was a massive thunderstorm that happened during the last period of the day so I don't see a big problem with homework issues. Though Malfoy saw the whole thing and I'm sure that he's gabbing about it right now. Crap I still have prefect duties with Hermione and Malfoy tonight. Shit_,' thought Harry to himself as he didn't like doing prefect duties with Malfoy.

Mrs. McGonagall then came from behind a rather large looking pile of papers for marking. "Ah, good evening Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger. I hope you know why you're in here at the moment. You left during the middle of class and didn't come to me when notified. Mrs. Granger, I was expecting that you would stay out in the hall for awhile. Mr. Potter I was expecting you in my office for misbehavior in his class at once," said the teacher in her usual serious tone that could make a whole classroom quiet in an instant.

"Could we at least explain what happened before that?" "Yes you may explain what happened in your opinion." Harry calmed his already fried nerves in his body and explained what happened. "We were in our last class together and not sitting beside each other when I heard a bit of thunder. Hermione jumped a little and I had noticed it. So I asked if I could go and sit next to her and did it anyway. The storm then started and Hermione here buried her face in my chest for a good chunk of the storm crying and I was holding her along with Ginny to. Then Hermione was asked to get out of the classroom while I was supposed to come and see you Mrs. I didn't because Hermione was petrified by the thunderstorm that was outside. Not even a second later she was on the couch holding a pillow close to her chest trying to block out the sound. I went over and conjured a blanket for the two of us and we fell asleep on the couch while riding out the rest of the storm. We were going to go down to the kitchens to get some food for ourselves but Ron came in and told us that we had to come and speak with you," Harry said as he came to a stop with his and Hermione's point of view on the current problem at hand.

Hermione's was the same as Harry's because she was with him when all of the events had happened. Mrs. McGonagall didn't respond for several minutes after Harry had finished before saying, "Alright Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger, seeing as there was a thunderstorm and I know about the fear Mrs. Granger has of them, I shall let you off. And if anyone has a problem with it, tell them to talk with Dumbledore. Now you may go get something to eat and I expect that the two of you will be on your prefect duties tonight. You are also scheduled with Mr. Malfoy," the transfiguration teacher said and went back to marking her pile of papers.

The two teenagers got up and unknowingly their hands intertwined as they went to the kitchen. The walk down the common room exit was quiet and rather peaceful. Good for thinking. They had a habit of reading the other mind. As if on cue, Hermione was thinking about the storm that had happened during class thinking about Ron and his reaction to the way they had been and what they were doing. Harry picked up on it and said, "He won't say anything. Malfoy though will be a different story. Though I don't think he will have a problem with it." "Thanks for saying that. How did you know I was thinking about that anyway?"

"I know you a lot better then Ron does. I pay attention to what you do and the way your emotions are clear in your eyes. I know when you are angry before Ron does. And you normally come to me for comfort when you need it and not Ron. We also can have a deep conversation and run out of things to talk about. Ron makes things awkward for us when he is around. Have you ever noticed that?"

Hermione had noticed this before. She just didn't bring it up around him. She chose not to answer but instead gave Harry a squeeze on his hand instead of saying it. The both understood their non-verbal communication. The two hadn't even noticed when they smacked head first into the door that lead back to the Gryffindor common room. "Owe, that hurt. I hadn't even noticed that we were at the bottom of the step already," stated a flustered Hermione. She was a bit red from the embarrassment of doing it in front of her best friend. Harry didn't say anything but instead opened the door with his free hand and allowed Hermione to go first without letting go of her hand. "Now, off to the kitchens so we can get something to eat. What would you like to have?"

"I would like some breakfast food such as bacon, sausage, and what ever else you can think of. Pumpkin juice will be fine to drink. Do you think that we could call Dobie to take us to the kitchen? I don't feel like walking and running into ferret." "Okay I can do that." He called out Dobie and the house elf appeared before them. "Master Potter, what can I get you and Mrs. Granger?" "Please Dobie; call me Harry for the last time. We were wondering if you take us to the kitchens so we could get something to eat." "And please call me Hermione." "Okay Master Pott-Harry. Dobie can take you to kitchen. Grab on to my hand and hold on."

The two hungry teens grabbed onto his hand and with a small pop sound, they were in the kitchens. "Thank you so much Dobie. I owe you a present the next time I go out on a Hogsmad weekend." "Harry doesn't have to. Dobie happy to serve you anytime it's needed." "You have been very good to us over the years and I figure that it is time that you get something for your effort to keep me happy. Now could you show us where the eggs, bacon, bread, sausage, potatoes, and pumpkin juice are? Hermione, would you like to do some cooking the muggle way? I heard that it tastes better and is more satisfying."

She was opened mouthed for a second before beaming at Harry one of her mega watt smiles that made him go weak in the knees. "YES I WOULD LOVE TO TEACH YOU HOW TO COOK! Finally someone that is actually interested in learning about muggle culture. I know how to cook all of those things and do a really good job at it to. I have always wanted to teach one of my friends how to cook. I never thought that I would get the chance to," Hermione said while looking dreamy in her own little world of bubbly happiness.

Dobie and some of his friends went to get all of the supplies for the excursion in the kitchen. "Here you go Harry. Dobie has gotten the things that you have asked for. Since you are going to do it the muggle way, Dobie has also given you access to the whole kitchen. Enjoy Harry." "Thank you so much Dobie." Dobie then went back to hangout with his friends doing whatever they do together when they are not working. "Alright Harry, since you were raised by muggles, could you help me by peeling the potatoes and getting the bacon ready while grabbing the frying pan?"

"Yeah I can do that. Since I don't know where the butter is, '_accio butter'_." The butter came right into his hand without his wand. The two teens soon started working on the hash browns and the scrambled eggs. Harry was cracking about a 12 eggs for the two of them while pouring the milk into a bowl and adding salt, pepper, fresh basil, and a few chili peppers. "Harry did you just put chili peppers into the bowl?" "Yes I did put them into the bowl. Now come here and smell this. I want your approval before I go any further." Hermione put down the potato that she was peeling and cutting and went over to where the bowl was.

She took a few smell tests and said, "Wow Harry, this mixture is perfect for what I have in mind. I didn't know that you could cook so well. Try adding a pinch of garlic powder to it as well to it. And how did you know that I put chili peppers on my eggs?" "Paying attention over the years to what you do." Hermione left Harry and went back to what she was doing and thought 'Wow, he does pay attention to what I do. He knows your little habits that you have. It's really sweet of him.' Hermione then started to sing to herself. Harry caught it and was about to say something but went to back to mixing the eggs while listening to Hermione.

He had never heard her sing before and thought that she was an angel. Hermione was unaware that he had stopped cooking the scrambled eggs to hear her sing a song that she had made on the train to Hogwarts when she first saw Harry. Hermione was unaware that he had stopped to hear her sing her song about Harry. It was a side that Harry had never seen before. He thought about the meaning of the song. 'I'll talk to Hermione about the song when we are eating dinner for ourselves. I have a few things to get.'

The song finished and Harry went back to mixing the eggs. 'I hope that he heard the song that I created years ago. He must have heard because he stopped what he was doing to listen to me. Please don't hurt me Harry. I would be devastated if you did,' thought Hermione as she put the hash browns into the oven and bacon into the frying pan. The stove was beside the oven so Harry went to prepare their eggs and bacon. They split the bacon between the 2 of them.

Just as Hermione closed the oven Harry went over and hugged Hermione from behind wrapping his arms around her stomach. The effect on Hermione was instant. The think tank of Hermione Granger shutdown and allowed the feeling to seep into her very being. She leaned into his embrace with a megawatt smile on her face. 'Finally,' Hermione thought. "Harry can you let go of me so we can finish our cooking?" "I can." That was all he said to her while he prepared their dinner. He had asked the house elves to prepare a table with candles on it. The dinner that they were making for themselves was done. "Harry it smells so good. My mouth is watering at the smells." Her stomach grumbled to add to her point. "Alright then. Let's eat shall we?"

Harry lead her to the quiet table with 3 candles on it. He was going to light each one with his wand but called on some matches instead. 'Wow, her face looks so radiant in the candle light. Thanks Dobie for doing this. Now to tell her how I feel,' Harry thought as was off in dreamland of a world of just him and his love. "Can I tell you something that I've never told anyone before?" "Go ahead Hermione. Yes you can. You can tell me anything that you want." 'This is your chance Hermione,' her inner voice said to her. "You know that song I sang earlier?" "The one about me?"

"Yes that one. I made in my head when I first met you. It had changed a bit over the years in terms of how I feel about you. You are the one person that I count on the most. I don't like Ron that way. I like someone else and have been head over heels for them since the Yule Ball back in forth year. I can always count on you for comfort and warmth. Since the dragon incident 3 years ago, I've been head over heels in love with you. Now I know that you don't feel the same way as I'm plain old Hermione Granger that won't get a boyfriend or have kids." Harry didn't say anything for a few minutes as he took in what his best friend said to him.

Hermione was getting anxious and thought, 'I've just ruined the best friendship that I had or will have in my life time. "You fell for me that long ago? Why didn't you say anything to me? I didn't because I thought you felt like that towards Ron. I fell for you in my second year. Come here." The brunette got up and went over to Harry and sat on his lap while Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her head on his shoulder and the two stayed like that for a few minutes. "Hermione, could you please answer my questions?" She wasn't paying attention to his words, just the smell that came from his clothing. 'Enough Hermione. NO. He smells so freaking good that it's intoxicating my senses.' Her conscience won the battle and she lifted her head from the crook of his neck.

"Okay Harry, what did you want to know? Oh yes. I didn't tell you because I thought that you didn't like me that way. The rejection if you said no would have killed me and I wouldn't be the same. I would also be hurt if you went after anyone else. I'm surprised that you never went out with anybody during your time here at the school. I didn't because I knew that I no one would go out with a bossy bookworm. I'm also not that pretty." "Hermione, quit saying that about yourself. If I fell for you in second year, that tells you something. Everyone was envying you at the Yule Ball back in fourth year. I would have loved to go with you. And Hermione if I didn't feel the same way, I would still be your closest friend that you have regardless. Why do you think that I go to you for comfort when I'm having a bad day at school?"

Hermione had noticed this and kept track of it. She also noticed how Harry would hold onto her a little bit longer in a hug and evoked a sense of peace and warmth inside of her. She did hug Ron from time to time though they were just friendship hugs. Nothing special for him. Harry's hugs could calm her down when she was mad. She thought he had this way of absorbing her anger and replacing it with calmness. "Yes I have noticed this Harry. I quite like it actually. It makes me feel special."

The two of them fell into silence while they sent the dishes off to the kitchen to be washed by Dobie and his friends. Hermione started singing again and this time Harry caught every word of it. 'She's in love with me and I'm in love with her.' It Harry like a ton of bricks. 'Okay, time to get off my ass and do something about it. Though I'll kiss her first and go from there.' "Hermione, could you come here for a minute." Hermione was still sitting on his lap when out of nowhere he put his lips on hers and kissed her.

For a moment her mind went into shock but then registered what he was doing and started to kiss back with the same amount of passion. It ended reluctantly for both parties as they separated for air. "That was the most amazing kiss that I've ever experienced." "Your hair looks so freaking cute right now." The two teens settled down into a comfortable silence in their own little worlds while still holding each other and expressing new found feelings. 'I wonder how Ron is going to react to this if and when he finds out about this. I hope that he understands though,' thought Harry as he stared off into nothing.

Hermione sensed this and said, "Harry, I'll be with you when we tell him. Or if he finds out on his own, just be honest with him." "Thanks Hermione. I really don't know what I'd do without you in my life. I owe you many times over." "Don't be silly Harry. You owe me nothing for what I've done to help you over the years." "Yes I do and I'm not going to let this settle. Tonight, you are spending the night with me in the common room and sleeping with me. Please?" he asked while giving her the cutest puppy dog face he could muster up. "You know that I would say yes. But how can I refuse a face like that full of childish laugther?" "YAHOO!" Harry shouted like a happy lad pulling in the biggest fish he's ever caught. It was 9 in the evening when they had finished. The new lovers then got up and put away the rest of the dirty dishes and went hand in hand to the common room oblivious to the world around them.

A/N-Well what did you think about the story? Please press the yellow button and I'll give you cookie. Give me your feedback and opinion of it. Ideas are nice to.

Vakhi201.


	2. Chapter 2

Our 3 heroes were lying around in the grass on a lazy Sunday afternoon with the sun to their backs. They had a perfect view of most of the school grounds. Harry was not anxious for once and glad to be just in the company of his 2 best friends. What Hermione didn't know that he was afraid of enclosed spaces to an extreme degree unless around her. Ron didn't really pay attention to those things unless it involved food. The poor lad had a bad attention span on top of that which caused Hermione to nag him constantly to get his work done. "Seeing as we'll be here for the rest of the day, would you like to get some food from the great hall and bring it out here," asked Ron to his other friends. "I don't really want to move yet. I am rather comfortable at the moment."

"Then will you come with me Hermione?" "I may come with you. I haven't chosen yet." "If that's the case so be it. I'll be back in a few minutes with the food." Ron then went back to the castle to get the food. "Look Harry!" "What is it Hermione?" "It's a sunset. Would you like to watch it with me?" "I would love to Hermione." So the two best friends curled into each other. Hermione resting her head on top of Harry's chest and Harry wrapping his arms around her. "It really is beautiful Hermione. Thanks for mentioning it." Hermione was in her own little world of happiness to hear him properly.

She nodded her head to say yes silently. Ron was half way back to the great hall when he turned around to see his love interest and his best mate cuddling. 'Oh well. I see that she chooses him over me. Time to be happy for him and her. Now to collect my pot that's been calling me,' thought Ron with a smile on his face. Dean Tomas bumped into him on the way back to the great hall. "Hey man how are you doing?" "I'm doing well. I believe that you owe me some money. Pay up time." "They got together didn't they?"

"Yes they did." Ron answered and Dean put 10 galleons into the redhead's hand. "I have some more money to collect from a few other houses. Have a good night with Ginny." Dean blushed red as a tomato at the mention of his girlfriend. Ron was about 2 minutes from entering the great hall when he ran into the ferret of Hogwarts itself, Draco Malfoy and his 2 cronies. "Well if it isn't Weasley going to stuff his fat mouth once again."

"Oh hello Ferret boy who doesn't know what the term respect means. You must have the wrong one then." "Shut your mouth Weasley or I'll-""PUT a sock in it Malfoy. I don't care what you have to say. You owe some money to me and so do your cronies. So pay up." This peeved Draco to the point of seething mad. "I never made a bet with you." "Yes you did. The one about Harry and Hermione getting together would never happen. So pay up your 100 galleons. And you 2 bet 50 a piece." They didn't respond but instead made a break for it. They were then on the ground getting their pockets picked.

"Thank you for the money gentleman. I have some things to get." The boys on the ground weren't even helped out of their full body binds. Ron then went into the great hall to get the food that he promised his best friends. He gathered a little bit of everyone's favorite food and then went back to the group. 20 minutes later he was back at the camp site that they had setup earlier in the day. He didn't disturb the sleeping couple for a few minutes until his stomach growled. "Hey guys, time to wakeup you lovebirds."

That woke them up in a hurry. But they didn't move one bit. "Hey Ron your back with the food. Thank you so much for going to get it," Harry said while grabbing for the basket. "Don't worry about it. You two can stay curled up to each other and eat. And here is your favorite salad, juice, and bacon to." Hermione was awakened by the smell of bacon. "Neeeh I want bacon." She said that then tried to bite off Harry's hand for it. "Okay you can have bacon." The 3 ate in silence until it was time to go back to the castle. It was about 45 minutes until curfew. Hermione held hands with Harry all the way back to the castle. "So you're not jealous of Ron being together?" "No I'm not. It's about time you to get together anyway."

They were at the common room and the door opened for them. Inside was what shocked the 3 of them. It was covered in balloons and banters and everything that you might find at a quitich celebration, Gryiffondor style. Unknown to Hermione Harry was having a hard time focusing on his breathing. There were to many people for Harry to handle. The lad started to have a cold sweat run down his neck to the base of his spine. Harry's breathing came in short, hard to get breaths. It was like to sitting in a shirt that was to tight and getting tighter with every breath.

Like a python eating its prey, "Here Harry, have a drink why don't you?" Harry didn't hear him as he was looking for a way out of the common room. Hermione saw this and said, "Ron, get that away from him. I'm happy to be with him. But I don't need to be drinking. Fred and Goerge, Be quite about the firewhiskey or I will report you to our head of house." The twins were quite immediately. Harry was feeling as if he was going to die. "Harry…" The raven haired boy didn't hear Hermione as he bolted out of the common room to the one spot that no one knew about. He normally went to the Room of Requirement when he got overwhelmed by things or in particular his fear.

It wasn't traceable on the maurders map that he and Hermione used when ever they went wandering around the castle at night. Harry was far ahead of Hermione who was worried out of her mind that something may happen to him when he is like this. She normally didn't pay attention to where he went but now she did. Hermione now knew about his fear of enclosed spaces. 'I need somewhere where I can relieve my stress and angixety,' Harry thought as he paced around the entrance of the room. The door appeard and opened to a sanctuary of his own creation. It looked as if it was his own home with his parents alive in the room but they were grown up

. He knew that it was not real but it gave him a peace of mind to know his parents were watching out for him. Hermione noticed that his dot had gone of the map and had this sinking feeling in stomach. "Harry, where are you? Please come out! I'm not going to hurt you," said Hermione sitting against the wall and started crying to her self. "Looking for Potter," asked Draco. "What…do…you want…Malfoy?" "You said that you were looking for your boyfriend. Last I checked he went to Room Of Requirement. I was on the way to the library to escape Pansy."

"He what?" Hermione shrieked. "How would you even know about that place? And how do I know that you aren't lying to my face like you always do?" "Allow me to explain Mrs. Granger. I know about that room because I have had meetings in there with my friends and to escape what's-her-face many times. As for Potter, I saw him on the way. Now look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm lying to you." Draco said politely. Hermione looked into his eyes and was shocked to see emotion in his silvery depths. "Okay I believe you now Draco. Thank you very much. I really do."

Draco didn't say anything in return but picked up the brunette to her feet and hugged her. "Now go find your boyfriend. And you will speak of this to no one. You may come and find me at any time you need something. This is for our eyes only. Understand?" Hermione said thank you quietly and went on her way to room that Harry was in. 'I'm so keeping quite about that to anyone,' Hermione thought while running to the Room Of Requirement. She got there and saw that there was a door in place.

The brunette didn't think twice about opening it. What Hermione saw astoundished her. Harry's parents were standing in front of him and seemed at peace. The surroundings were a beach with the moonlight at full and the water slowly moving. Hermione was shot with homesickness at the sight. Lily noticed Hermione first and she blushed. "Harry, I think that you have a visitor. It's your friend that you were telling us about." Harry blushed immensely at this and James let off peels of laughter. "James Potter be quiet you." "Sorry dear."

The group of people that surrounded them were realizing that it was time for James and Lily to go back to heaven where they came from. The group said their goodbyes to each other when Hermione was tempted to ask about his fear of enclosed spaces but Harry noticed that she had tear tracks on her face. "What's wrong Hermione?" She didn't answer but instead through herself at Harry and clung to him. Harry simply provided comfort to the busy haired brunette. "Please tell my why you are so afraid of enclosed spaces? I was struck by homesickness. Harry went rigid at the mention of her question. It was something that he never spoke about to anyone. The raven haired boy was abused at home and kept in a cupboard.

"I don't really want to talk about it Hermione. It's something that I have to deal with at home." "Then tell me Harry please?" "Are you sure about this? If so, then I will tell you about my early childhood life and now." "Yes Harry, I've stuck by you for this long and not going anywhere anytime soon." Harry spent some time gathering his thoughts before starting. Hermione latched her hands to Harry's for comfort to him. "It all started when my parents were killed and was taken to my uncle Dursley. What you don't know is that they stick me in a really small cupboard under the stairs and only use me when they need me. It's why I hate small spaces and crowds of people. It's like feeling your going to die but you don't. They also abuse me physically and emotionally…"

Harry was starting to tear up and feel his nerves going from sad to feeling a raw hatred in his veins. He continued anyway, "I have scars all over my body to prove it and yet no one believes me I do. They all think I live happily with them. They hate when I go to the weasleys for the summer break. I've tried telling our head master that they do this. The latest scar that I have is a leather belt across my bear chest that still hurts to the touch." Hermione was speechless for a few minutes afterword. Harry was worried in telling his darkest secret he lost not only his best friend but the one rock in his world of chaos.

'You blew it you asshole. Nice going you dumbass,' Harry thought to himself with a sadness that he hadn't had since his parents died when he was a kid. "If you don't want to be my friend anymore, I understand. I'll just leave you alone." Hearing this pulled Hermione from her thoughts in an instant. She was feeling really bad for Harry and cried that someone could hurt this wonderful man she called her best friend. "OH HARRY! Don't you ever think that Harry. I would never stop being your friend just because you did. I'm just glad you got that off your chest and talked about it. If you want, you could come and live with me at my house in the summer while parents fight for your custody. I'm not letting you go back to that hell hole you call a house!" The raven haired sat on the couch shocked but burst into tears hearing that sweet offer. Hermione read them as tears of joy at the thought of living with her.

A/N-Hoping for some ideas for my stories and what not. Other than that, please press the review button. You can has cookie if you do.


End file.
